New's Years eve!
by aliceandra
Summary: Bella and the Cullens celebrate the new year! Based on my own really funny new year with my friends! Give it a chance it's funny...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so these events are all real! I swear they all happened to me and my friends at my friend, Beth's New Years Eve Party… It's pretty funny! I hope you like it! I added nothing in except the vamps not eating, and all of Bella falls Alyssa really did take she's a huge klutz! Beth's father really is a doctor also… **

**My friend and who I wrote them as:**

**Me=Alice**

**Ally=Bella**

**Beth=Rosalie**

**Tanner=Emmett**

**Mike= Jasper**

**Brandon=Edward **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line!**

**Alice POV**

I was so excited for our New Years Eve party! It would only be my siblings and Bella but I was really excited! Bella was to arrive soon. We had planned out the night mostly we would be playing board games, eating (well Bella would be eating) and talking. Around midnight we would watch the ball drop on the TV then celebrate the New Year together.

Our tree was still up in the living room and was all lit up. The tree was decorated in many lights and ornaments. There was also silver stuff falling of the real tree that was like Easter grass but was for Christmas. It was beautiful Esme had decided to put up a tree this year to make Bella feel more at home.

I was standing there looking at the tree when I had a vision of Bella pulling into our drive way. Once I had pulled out I skipped to the door and opened it before she could knock. I jumped on to her and hugged her lightly for me. "Hi Bella!" I said, after I had stepped away from her. "Hi Alice" she replied. "Are you ready to play apples to apples?" I questioned her it was the first game we had planned. Before she could reply I dragged her into the living room where everyone was waiting with the game set up.

We had played several round when Bella got fed up with Emmett throwing the card at her after each turn. We had placed the pile next to her at the beginning and Emmett found it entertaining to throw all the card at her to see her reaction each time. They differed from her simply saying ouch to her falling backwards on to the ground. After Bella hit her head on the couch behind her Edward decide we were done.

We headed to the kitchen so Bella could eat. Bella slipped walking to the counter and Rosalie caught her before she could fully fall. We had chips and salsa, veggies, a type of fruit and whip cream salad, and cheese sticks with marinara sauce. There was also punch. Bella took some each. She at on a stool next to Jasper and Edward at the counter while Emmett, Rosalie, and I stood on the other side. We were talking about school and stuff while Bella ate. She finished what was on her plate and when reaching for something fell off her stool and hit her head on the counter landing Jaspers foot. After Jasper and Edward had pulled her up off the floor and sat her on the stool making sure she was firmly on it. We dished up more of the fruit salad she had been reaching for. She put salsa and marinara on the fruit salad and grabbed chips and crushed them also putting them on the salad. She then started mixing it up with her fork while we stared at her with our mouths hanging open and not knowing what to say. "What she asked looking up at us"

"Bella, honey are you feeling alright?" Edward asked her concerned that she had hit her head harder than we thought. "Ya I'm just wondering what it taste like" she said shrugging then sticking a forkful into her mouth. She made a face that told us that it didn't taste good. "Is she crazy Jasper?" Emmett asked giving her a weird look. "No I don't think so, she is curious" Jasper replied giving Bella a grossed out look.

Bella looked at Edward. "To much marinara sauce" she stated to him. Rosalie slowly took the plat from her and started putting the paper, New Years Eve themed plate into the garbage. "I'll give you $500 if you eat that forkful" Jasper dared Rosalie just as she started to set the fork in the sink. (Mike said $5 to Beth not $500 in real life)She looked at it with distasted but then put it in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and placed her hand out to Jasper. He swore under his breath reaching into his pocket and handed her the money.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I went to the living room and sat down. Bella came out shortly after us, while Emmett and Edward stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. Bella was almost back to use when she tripped rolling over her toes and falling to her knees then onto her face. We all raced over to her even Emmett and Edward from the kitchen. "Bella are you alright" Came from even one at the same time. She groaned and rolled over hugging her knees to her chest. "Ouch!" she muttered and continued whimpering. "Bella are you alright, let me see" Edward said soothingly to her. "I think I broke my toe" she muttered and sat up.

At that moment Carlisle came down the stairs. "Is everything alright?" he questioned looking directly at Bella who was now sitting on the couch where Edward had placed her. "I think you should look Bella over I think she hurt her self again." Edward sighed and started apologizing to her for not being there to catch her.

Apparently Bella did break her toe, and had started developing bruises on her knees with in the next few minutes. We decide to sit down and play a nice game of life. By the end of the game Rosalie won thanks to her landing on all baby spots she could by the routes she took and having become a doctor in the game. Bella had two children and the next best paying job, Emmett followed her with three children and the third best paying job. I was after him with my set of twins. Edward followed me with a great paying job and one child. And Jasper was last with no children and had lost his high paying job early in the game only to get the lowest possible paying job.

Bella headed upstairs for a human moment in the bathroom and we put away the game. And decided weather to play another game or watch a movie before the count down started. We had just decided to watch a movie when Bella came down the stairs. We were all really proud of her it seemed like she was going to make it all the way down without falling. We were wrong at that moment, Bella's foot slipped off the next stair and she tumbled down the stairs. She continued until she hit a table Esme had placed near the stairs. It broke the table upon the table was a vase of flowers which fell over and fell to the ground where Emmett was sitting covering him in water, flowers and broken glass. Edward rushed over to Bella and picked her up. Jasper headed to the kitchen for ice packs for Bella and I rushed up to grab her a blanket and pillow to lay on with Edward.

After we had all settled down in the living room, Bella with a few more bruises, and Emmett in a new, dry shirt. We placed a movie in. After Watching the Breakfast Club it was time for the count down.

**Well I was going to make it a one shot but the story really picks up with the ball drop and the rest of the night. I might add that this was a sleepover so it's pretty funny. The next chapters will be the Countdown, playing Truth or dare, and a few other games. I'm not adding in anything that didn't happen it will all be what really happened. I only add in the romance because all my friends and I who were at the party aren't going out. Beth's boyfriend wasn't allowed since they're going out, none of the guy's girlfriends was invited, and Ally's boyfriend was in California… Ally and Brandon are twins that's why I made him Edward because he acted the most like Edward. Well tell me if you liked it! **

**Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Important Authors note!

**Important Authors note!!!!! Please read!**

**Ok so I won't be able to update any stories besides New Year's eve because my dads house and barn caught fire and burned to the ground. My notebook with all my stories was in our house at the time. I had been at my mothers and just got back. Everyone made it out of the house alive, my youngest step brother was the only one at home at the time. However we lost two of our dogs, and all our live stock that was in the barn. But of a brighter note we still have a garage! So sorry but the rest of sweet release was in that notebook. New Year's eve will be updated sooner than the rest because it's in my head. **

**Also my schools roof caved in so I don't have school for another week... until they can get the old school cleaned out(they were using it for storage) and we'll be in there until the normal high school is fixed.. haha**

**~Alice**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me=Alice**

**Ally=Bella**

**Beth=Rosalie**

**Tanner=Emmett**

**Mike= Jasper**

**Brandon=Edward **

**Sorry that my authors notes are as long as my chapter!!! *eek***

**Ok so in this chapter I added one of my falls to Bella's because: 1 Alice is a vampire so I couldn't have her fall it wouldn't have been believable, and 2 because it was really funny and a huge part of the night kind of… This is the countdown and the beginning of the next game! Once again yes all this took place… **

**I also wanted to thank my reviewers!**

**Edwards Girl 4 real**

**TigerLily Alice**

**And Tammy**- Thanks for the first review! I know my spelling sucks and ya I didn't get to spell check it or edit it because I was trying to get it up since my dad called and I had to pack… (Read last chapter aka authors note) Yes poor Ally really did take all these falls sadly… I felt sorry for her! But she is alright; Ally didn't get seriously hurt other than her toe…haha. It wasn't as bad as it seems it was pretty funny and fun actually but once again it did all happen. That's why I decided to write it as a story! I finally got to see my old friends again and then this all happens…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! Stephenie Meyers does… I only own the plot and that's about it for now… oh wait I do happen to own a GARAGE!!!! *little happy dance* **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Alice POV

We were all ready for the big count down. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on floor leaning up against the couch. I was sitting on Jaspers lap with his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. Edward was sitting on the other end of the couch and Bella had opted for a chair by the wall.

We were all excited to watch the ball drop. I had bought us each a pack of poppers to celebrate with. The last performance ended and we each leaned in a little more giving the TV our full attention. Just as the clock started the minute countdown Bella leaned a little too much forward and tipped the chair. The chair leg caught on the power cord for the TV and ripped it out of the wall. Edward caught her just before her face met the floor. Picking her up, Edward also plugged in the TV. Just as the clock got to 20 seconds. (**this was my fall… hehe**)

Edward pulled Bella to the couch and together we began to count the last ten second. Bella was quiet while Emmett was shouting it at the top of his lungs.

The ball hit the ground and the new numbers lit up. Bella and Edward shared a cute little kiss which Edward pulled away from too early for Bella's preferences and then told each other a quiet "Happy New Year!" Emmett and Rosalie began making out on the floor after Emmett yelled a very cheerful "Happy New Year Rosie" which earned him a hit on the head by Rose for calling her Rosie. After a polite cough from me and the help of Jaspers ability they settled for just kissing and waiting till Bella left before making out again. Jasper's arms tightened around me in a small hug and he sweetly whispered in my ear "Happy New Year my little pixie" I quickly turned my head to the side, before he could pull away and quickly kissed him on the lips before standing up and yelling "Truth or dare time!!!"

"Yes!!!!" Emmett yelled, Bella groaned something that sounded like "why not kill me now" and everyone else seemed ok about it. "Ok so who should go first?" I asked. "How about we put our names in hat a draw a name that person gets to go first!" Emmett suggested. "Ok" everyone agreed. We each wrote our names on the paper and dropped them in an old hat. Edward reached into the hat, and drew out a name. "Ok first up is Alice!"

We all sat on the floor in the living room, in a circle. Edward and Bella sat leaning up against the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with their backs to the tree and Jasper sat with me in his lap leaning against the love seat. I thought hard about who to dare finally I came up with someone. "Ok Rosalie Truth or Dare?" I asked looking over at her. She immediately replied with "Dare!" I laughed my best evil laugh and looked at her. Edward smirked as he read my mind. "Ok Rosalie you have to stand in a public toilet for two turns." Rosalie's smile turned into a frown. We all piled into cars, Edward, Bella, Jasper and I in Edwards Volvo, and Emmett and Rosalie in Rose's BMW.

We went to the high school where their was a door that didn't lock in the back. (**My old school has a back door that doesn't lock…)** We all piled into the girls bathroom, since no one was there. Rose took off her 4 inch heels and with much complaining and a few curse words under her breath stepped into the toilet. She stood glaring at us. "Ok Rose choose someone" I said in a sweet sing-song voice. "Fine, I choose Jasper Truth or dare" She snarled at me. Jasper gulped knowing she was going to try to get back at me with her truth or dare towards Jasper. "Dare" He said trying to act brave. Rose started thinking. Each thing wasn't so bad. Suddenly she started smiling. I was pulled into a vision. I started laughing, no one even looked at me strangely, being use to me doing this and just kept watching Rose for her dare. Edward started laughing also watching my vision with me.

"Jasper I dare you to let Alice dress you up as a girl then you have to go to the grocery store and flirt with every guy you see." Jasper stared in horror for a second then composed himself. He turned to look at me with a look that said come on let's get this over with. Knowing Rose was trying to get out of having to do the full dare with this distraction but I noticed "Oh Rosie and Jazzy do you forget we have to stay here for one more turn, so Rosie can finish her dare, then Jazzy can do his dare!" I said calling them by their least favorite nicknames, giving them an innocent smile. "If it wasn't for you pixie I would have been done with my dare!" Rosalie screeched at me. I simply laughed and turned to Jasper. I pranced up to him and leaned up against him. I looked up at him "Oh Jasper your turn now!" I said he looked down at me and started thinking I stared at the wall watching the vision as he considered who to pick. "Ok Edward Truth or dare?" Jasper asked as he sent a wave of confidence toward Edward. "Dare!" Edward shouted right away he then looked shocked at what he said. "I dare you to call Jessica and ask if she'll sneak out and watch a movie with you. If she says yes it has to be a sad, romantic movie." Jasper said with a smile that lit up his whole face. I couldn't resist and hugged him tightly. I was always so happy to see him be happy around everyone. He rarely was this happy and carefree, and hardly showed it to anyone but me. We all left and went back to our house.

**30 mins later:**

Rosalie had jumped in the shower to scrub off the filth she had gotten on her while standing in the toilet. She said she could "feel it crawling on her skin." Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch. After Jasper did his dare it was to be Edwards turn to call Jessica. Eww! Emmett was playing video games and I was making Jasper look "pretty" in as short amount of time as I could. I had put a blonde wig on his head that had curls that went to middle of his back. It looked similar to Rosalie's hair. I had used it for Halloween once. His eyes were outlined in thin black eyeliner with light pink eye shadow. He wore a black and pink plaid skirt that went to mid thigh with pink four inch heels, and a cut pink tank top. Over it he wore a small zip up black jacket. His jewelry was a small silver chain with a pink crystal heart on it for his necklace, clip on matching earrings and a matching bracelet. I made Jasper stand at the top of the stairs and wait for me to announce him. I danced down the stairs in a way that Bella had once said would break a ballerina's heart. "I give you Ms. Whitlock!" I said in my best announcer voice. Everyone was at the base of the stairs as soon as I said anything. Jasper slowly walked down the stairs with his head down. Everyone was laughing; soon Emmett and Bella were on the floor rolling. We all go in the cars again and headed to the nearest grocery store. At least lucky for Jasper it was late so no one would be there. I was wrong…

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to give you something to let you know I'm still alive. It's been hectic around my family because of our house and stuff. Anyways I'll try to update soon! Also can anyone explain this why our little town where "…don't worry it's not to bad you'll love it here it only snows a few inches each year…" is under 7 FEET of snow!!!! What the heck! Anyways it's annoying and I start school again Monday… Plus my uncle and Aunt decided to visit and didn't get out message about the house so it was fun trying to find a place for them to stay… thank God for nice small town people their so nice!**

***-*:~:*-*Alice*-*:~:*-* **

_**P.S. OH WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO BE MY BETA!!!! AS YOU CAN TELL I COULD REALLY REALLY USE ONE!!!!!! PLEASE! PM me if you would like to!**_

_**And also please please please review! They make me feel better and are really helpful! Even if you tell me it sucks I'd rather have the review!!!!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy and had a lot of school work! Other than that I have no excuse for not updating! SORRY! **

**So at my old school there is a guy named Tyler he's really annoying! Anyways I made him Mike, ha-ha he once asked me out everyday for all of 8****th**** grade. He wouldn't drop it … annoying seriously! **

**Me=Alice**

**Ally=Bella**

**Beth=Rosalie**

**Tanner=Emmett**

**Mike= Jasper**

**Brandon=Edward**

We arrived at the store around 2 in the morning. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot for this time of night. I looked around and spotted what I thought to be Mike's car.

_Edward is that Mike's car over there? _ I thought to my bother. He smiled and nodded. Pulling Bella closer to him incase we ran into Mike. I got a vision.

_Jasper turned down the isle, Mike was looking at the whipped cream and cool whip deciding which kind to buy, apparently they ran out at Jessica's party and he was sent to get more. He was confused what the difference was between the two. Mike was the first man Jasper had seen since we got to the store… _

Edward and I were rolling on the parking lot ground laughing. Everyone was staring at us like we were freaks. Jasper tried to ignore us and kept walking but feeling our emotions he tried to cover up his laughter. Edward and I stood up and dusted off the dirt before heading towards the door to the store. Everyone else just gave each other confused looks then followed us.

I ran up to Jasper and stopped him before he could enter the store. I stood on my toes and he leaned down to me we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Jasper Whitlock!" I whispered even though I knew my siblings could hear me, before pulling away and dancing the rest of the way into the building.

Jasper started heading down random isles pretending to look for something. The rest of us stayed behind. Emmett had a video camera in his hand read to record the event. Jasper turned down the isle that Mike was in. He sighed and kept walking towards Mike. Edward started laughing. _What?_ I asked him in my mind.

"Jasper wants to kill me and you but he won't kill you because he loves you to much and he couldn't kill me because he could live with Bella's depression plus you would be mad at him if Bella became depressed. But he did have some pretty creative ways to get back at us right now he's concentrating at not killing Mike." He said so low and fast that humans couldn't hear him.

We all went back to watching Mike and Jasper. Jasper flirted with Mike for ten minutes and finally Mike gave him his number. After Mike left Jasper walked past us where we were all laughing. Edward and I were rolling on the ground. Emmett was using the wall so he didn't fall, Rosalie had been holding onto the metal door next to her until she noticed it reflected her image and got distracted by her beauty. She was still looking at herself talking quietly about how pretty she was. Bella was holding onto Emmett trying to say up but I had a vision she would be falling in four seconds.

One…

Two…

Three…

Yup Bella fell. After we all stopped laughing we also headed out to the car. Jasper was sitting in the back of Edward's Volvo with an annoyed look on his face. I was really amazed because I knew he could feel out amusement. Edward got into the drivers seat and Bella got into the passenger seat. I slid into the seat next Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's jeep. Jasper looked out the window. I slid closer to him and rested my head on his arm. He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head and then looked at Edward.

"Got any good ideas for dares for Emmett anyone?" He asked with an evil smile. I began thinking. As Edward drove down the road back to our house. When we got back I threw Edwards cell phone to him. "Time to make you call lover boy" I said with a smirk. Edward looked at the phone and very slowly and dramatically dialed Jessica's number. He put it on speaker phone so we could hear, well mainly for Bella's sake since the rest of use could hear it with out the speaker

"Hello!" a perky voice came from the other end after it rang a few times.

"Hey Jessica its Edward." He replied.

A loud squeal could be heard from her. "Oh hi what do you want?" she asked trying to act casual.

"Well I was wondering if you could sneak away and go see a movie with me tonight?" He asked making a grossed out face.

Another squeal was heard followed by "Of course! When can you pick me up?" she asked.

"In about ten minutes"

"Ok!" Jessica replied before squealing and dropping her phone which caused the connection to end. Well that was interesting. I looked for what movies were playing in Port Angeles. They were doing a week of past movies and _A Walk to Remember_ was playing at 3 am.

**I know it short but I wanted to finally update! Sorry once again! Happy V-day or Singles awareness day which ever you celebrate! Or if you don't' celebrate it happy day!!!! **

**Please would anyone like to be my BETA????**

**Please please please please review!!! I just want reviews even if you tell me I suck I love them they make me smile!!! **

***-*:~:*-*Alice*-*:~:*-***


End file.
